Daylight's End
by kirbywarriors
Summary: Artemis, a curious and mischievous Umbreon lives in the Pokémon Village with her friends. But one night, she accidentally awakened the spirit inside a dark crystal, making her possessed. Can Lydia the Espeon and her friends save Artemis before she's pure evil? (Adopted by GoldenSlopBucket)
1. Prologue

Daylight's End

Prologue

A long time ago, before Pokemon existed, a single drop of stars fell from the night sky. From those small stars, grew a enchanted white crystal. It brought light and peace all over the world of Pokemon, making every single Pokemon come to this land. They built a village, and named it the Pokemon Village. They all worshipped that crystal who brought harmony and peace. But one night, a dark spirit went inside the crystal and possessed it, making the light spirit not protecting the crystal any more.

Day by day, the crystal turned into a dark and evil possessive crystal, and cursed part of the peaceful land that laid beyond Pokemon Village. Anyone who dares to awaken the dark crystal, will be controlled from the evil spirit who's been sleeping for a thounsand years.

Two thousand years later, one Pokemon will be curious enough to find out about the legend of the crystal. But she doesn't know what will happen when she wakes it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in the Pokemon village, the sun rose up in its peak as Lydia woke up and went outside of her house wearing a backpack on her back. She waited for her six other friends, Artemis, Electra, Assana, Adara, Sparrow, and Kalliope. _Maybe I came out too early._ Lydia thought. She put down her backpack as she sat near her house and opened it to see if she got everything ready. _I'm pretty sure this should do. But I feel like I'm missing something._ The Espeon thought.

Electra the Jolteon went out of her house and saw Lyida closing her bag. "Forgeting something?" she asked. She took out flashlights that were one for each of her friends.

Lydia sighed in relief. "Thank you Electra," she thanked. "I knew I was forgetting something."

The Jolteon smiled. "Glad to help, after all we need everything for the hike we're having this afternoon." she said.

"Yeah, we always have a hike every weekend. I just hope that everybody else got the gadets we need." Lydia replied. She looked at Sparrow's house as the Leafeon came out with goods in her basket. The smell was tasty as Sparrow put the basket down.

She smiled as she greeted Lydia and Electra. "Got the goodies just like you said yesterday Lydia." Sparrow replied.

Lydia smiled, pleased at the delicous treats that they made. "Thank you so much Sparrow!"

Electra's mouth was watering as nearly took a bite but was smacked in the head by Sparrow's paw.

Sparrow glared at the Jolteon. "Now Electra, we're not supposed to eat these until we set our picnic at the top of that hill."

Electra blushed as she scratched her head sheepishly. "Heh, I knew that."

Assana the Vaporeon came out with the pickaxes with a little help from Adara the Flareon, and Kalliope the Glaceon. They put them down as the sun was a little above the hill.

Lydia smiled as she checked all the preparations. "Let's see, pickaxes, check, refreshments, check, flashlights, check, picnic blanket?" The Espeon then tilted her head. She then looked around for Artemis. "Hey where's Artemis with her picnic blanket?"

They then heard the sounds of the Umbreon snoozing from the inside of her house. Lydia padded inside and saw Artemis all cuddled up in her moonlight blanket on her bed, making loud snores.

The light purple Pokemon nudged her best friend as Artemis tossed and turned.

"Five more minutes..." Artemis mumbled sleepily.

Lydia giggled as she pulled the blanket away from the black and yellow Pokemon.

Artemis opened her light red eyes as she rubbed them. "Lydia, do you have to always wake me up?" she asked as she started to stretch her legs while still lying down.

Lydia nodded. "Don't you remember what we always do every weekend?" She blinked as she nudged her head to the door.

In a quick blink, Artemis knew what her friend meant. She bounced out of bed and grabbed her picnic blanket. "Our hike is today!" she beamed. "I totally forgot about it!"

"Well what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Lydia as she jumped. "The others are out near the entrance, they got the rest that we need!"

The two eveeloutions padded out of Artemis's house and went over to the rest of the crew. They got their stuff together and hiked their way to the hill.

...

When they arrived, Artemis flattened out the picnic blanket and Sparrow sat down the banquet.

The seven pokemon sat down as Electra's mouth started to water. The sun was shining as a few Fletchlings flew by.

Assana smiled as she took a bite of Sparrow's muffins.

"This is nice isn't it?" Lydia replied.

Adara nodded in agreement. "Breathing in the fresh air of summer."

Sparrow nodded in agreement.

Artemis felt a little grim while staring at the cursed part of the land. "I don't know..." she said.

Electra tilted her head. "Hey, what's the matter Art?" she asked, eyes creased with concern. "You don't like hanging out with us no more?"

Artemis shook her head. "What? No way am I not gonna like hanging out with you guys!" she replied, smiling a bit. "You guys are the best of the best!"

The other six sighed in relief.

"It's just..." Artemis sighed, now feeling glum. "I don't know do you think we should go to that dark place over there?" She pointed her paw over to the cursed part of the land that had the crystal.

Assana's eyes flashed with fear. "Go over there?!" she gasped.

"To the darkest part of the land?" Lydia replied in shock.

Sparrow shook her head. "No way Arty! I heard from a Torchic that if one Pokemon dares to set foot in that cursed land they won't ever come out and they'll never be heard from again!"

Kalliope's legs shaked in fear. "I heard from a Pikachu that once a Pokemon enters they'll be stuck in there for an eternity!"

Lydia managed to calm down the other Eveeloutions as she padded over to the Umbreon. "There are some rumors about that dark place that you what to go to Artemis, but it's best not to go in there. There is even a dark purple crystal in that cursed land." she explained. "But most of the Pokemon say that there's no such thing and that is just some fairy tale that some Psyduck made up just to get others scared." She then packed all of their stuff back into each backpack. "Now come on let's go home before nightfall."

The seven Pokemon padded their way back to the village, but Artemis managed to take one last look, still curious what's in that dark land, trying to shake off the feeling, she catched up to the others.

...

Later that night, while everyone was resting in their houses, Artemis had a hard time trying to sleep, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of what was in that cursed land that made her curiousity go wild. But the only way to get that out of her head is to go and see it alone. The Umbreon opened the door and quietly padded outout her house, doing her best not to wake up the others.

When she arrived in the darkest part of the land, all Artemis could hear was nothing but strange voices and a glowing light purple crystal. She slowly walked towards it. "What is that?" she whispered to herself.

 _Touch the crystal._ the voice said.

Artemis's eyes glowed completly purple as she lifted her paw. "I think I should touch it."

 _Touch the crystal._ the voice said again and again.

The Pokemon's paw went closely to the bright part of the crystal as her eyes glowed even brighter. With one touch she collapsed as her eyes went back to normal and a small dark purple mist went out and flew into her head. "Argh!" moaned Artemis like she was in pain. "Wh-What's going on?! I can't move my body!" She then looked at her paw as it was changing. _Wait! Is my paw changing?!_ she thought. Artemis then felt dizzy as all she saw was nothing but the whole background changing. _Getting...dizzy...am I...dying...?_ She then closed her eyes as all she saw was nothing but pitch blackness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All Artemis could hear was nothing but whispers in her head while she was still unconcious. She ended up in a dark and empty void with whispers of evil everywhere a Pokemon turns. The Umbreon felt a vivid purple and black glow coming towards her, she tried to move her body but her bones prevented her, all she could do was nothing but lay unconcious and feel the warm dark spirit controlling her mind. In one flash of white, Artemis was whisked back to reality, and rose to her paws, and grinned like as if she was a villian and was never a good person.

The demon inside her, was in complete control, and her appearance looked different from the normal average Umbreon she was. Her eyes were now a warm glowing purple instead of her usual vermilion red with dark magic flowing out of one eye each, her claws were unsheathed and sharp like a tiger's, she was now wearing a black cloak with star patterns and a moon on the back of it, she had now gained flowing fur that looked all white, blue and black mixed in, she was wearing a smog necklace around her neck, and her yellow diamonds were glowing purple and they looked more fancy and evil looking. She chuckled, then it became a giggle, soon enough it turned into an insane wicked laughter, echoing in the Dark Lands.

The crystal, glowed brighter, and out of the ground, came a dark and ominous purple crystal castle. Artemis deeply wanted to break herself free from the demon that was possessing her, but no. The demon inside her was not satisfied, yet. Artemis was no longer the good Pokémon, she was the monster, a monster who would vow to take over the villiage, and soon enough, the whole world.

* * *

The sun rose among the Pokémon Village, Lydia woke up and came running out of her house and to Artemis'. She gave a nice and friendly knock at the door and waited for the Umbreon to answer. No answer came from the inside. Lydia knocked again once more. No answer. The Sun Pokémon was puzzled. _Now where did she go?_ she thought. She then saw a crowd of Pokémon in the plaza, all muttering about something scary that happened last night. Wondering about the hub-bub, she went over to the commotion, where she heard a Magnezone talking when the chattering broke down.

"Remain calm, citizens. We are doing everything we can to solve this case. We have been contacting the other Magnezone, Magneton, and Magemite from the other towns to help us with this case as well, so whatever you do, stay calm." he said.

Lydia raised her paw, asking for a question as the officer picked her. "What case is it exactly, Officer?" she asked.

"Lately, there have been reports of a mysterious purple crystal castle appearing out of no where in the Dark Lands from the nocturnal Pokémon." the Magnezone answered. "One Zubat said that it rose out of the ground making a small earthquake."

"Hmm." Lydia said to herself. "Did the Zubat see anything that might've caused this purple crystal castle to appear in the shadow part of the outskirts of town?"

"Well, he said that he saw a purple fancy diamond glow that nearly scared his soul out of him. He flew away as fast as he could." the officer answered.

Lydia's ears twitched in deep thought. _So, if that Zubat said that he saw a purple diamond like glow from the Dark Lands where that castle appeared, and if that scared him away, I wonder if that glow was from the Pokémon._ Then Lydia gasped as she realized who would glow her diamond pattern and strike fear to anyone in the night. _Could that be Artemis who was at the Dark Lands?! If so, I need to find her and get her out of there before something bad happens, or worse! But I can't do it alone. I need the others too!_ And with that, Lydia left the crowd and searched for the others.

* * *

"What?!" gasped Adara the Flareon. "So not only did a purple crystal formed out of the ground, but you think the Pokémon that had those purple glowing marks was Artemis?!"

Lydia answered with a nod. "Yes, it has got to be her, I just know it!"

"But, how would Artemis have such power to even make a crystal castle form? Even with her yellow glow becoming a vivid purple instead?" asked Sparrow.

"I'm not sure." replied the Espeon. "But we are gonna get this whole case to the bottom of things!"

Assana shaked in fear of her friend's suggestion. "So, what you're saying is we should, go to the Dark Lands?!"

"We have to. It's the only way we can find Artemis, and solve this case ourselves!" Lydia remarked.

The other Eeveeloutions looked at each other, not sure if they agreed to the Espeon's suggestion. "I'm not sure if we should jump into the officer's business, Lydia." Kalliope said after a few moments of silence. "I would highly suggest that we should leave it to them instead."

Electra nodded in agreement. "Kalliope's right. I would like to find Arty too, but at the same time, I don't want to go into the scariest part of the outskirts."

Adara then jumped in with the others. "If you want to find Artemis, go ahead. But, we're sorry. We don't want to come along."

Lydia then sighed and slowly walked back to her house, shocked and depressed that her other friends don't want to join along with her mission. _I guess I'm on my own._ she thought to herself before opening the door and got her stuff together. She knew it would be a long journey to the Dark Lands considering how far it was from the hill where they had their picnic after their hike, but she had to rescue Artemis, before it was too late.


End file.
